Waiting for you in the rain
by MissShortieBrown
Summary: Jean Havoc is moping about how he has no luck with women. Secretly he is in love with his best friend. So what happens when she shows up at his door in the rain? HavocxOC
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for you in the rain…

**Disclaimer: **Anime's not mine. But I do take credit for Kyoko and this story

Warning: some minor…fluff

Pairings: HavocxOC (HavOC….just saw that :D); Some mentionings of Royai (Roy and Riza….How do you get Royai?)

Note: I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE ROY THE BAD GUY!HONEST! I just want Jean Havoc to have a story too!

Lieutenant Jean Havoc got home feeling very sorry for himself. Once again, his beloved Kyoko was running after Mustang. He trudged up to his front door and unlocked it with a sigh. He kicked off his shoes by the front door and hung up his jacket. Changing out of military garb into a white t-shirt and blue plaid boxers, he flopped on his couch. Pulling out a new cigarette from the package he lit it and took a long drag.

As he exhaled, his mind wandered back to Kyoko. She was always after Mustang. She confided that secret to Havoc in their high school years.

High school.

Now there's something he didn't want to remember that often. He got rejected more often than now and that's when his father passed away. But the fact Kyoko was there, made his life more bearable. Of course, when she told him, it went something like this:

_{Flashback}_

"_Hey! Hey, Jean! Wait for me!" cried a voice, a voice Havoc knew only too well. Spinning around he raised his arm in greeting to the figure running towards him._

"_Hey Kyoko!"_ _he yelled back, hiding a blush._

_His one and only crush since they were little,_ _flitted_ _towards him. At 16 years old, she was beautiful,_ _short auburn hair, and brilliant green eyes. She had that same mysterious smile, like she always did when she had a secret to tell. Today though, it was tampered with an excitable, childish grin and a pearl delicate blush. As she caught up, she tried to catch her breath._

"_J-Jean- *puffpuff* I h-have some-som-something to –" she panted._

_Promptly afterwards, she then tripped and fell over._

"_OHMYGOD! KYOKO!" he cried out in fear._

_His dear Kyoko then raised her head, grinning like a maniac._

"_I'm okay." She told him reassuringly. "Jeez Jean, you act like my mother sometimes, other time you pretend to be her, and now it's getting harder to tell the difference."_

_Havoc grinned. "So now you're calling me a woman?"_

_Kyoko grinned back. "Actually you're right, you'd be more of a womanizer."_

_He laughed. "I wish." _

_Kyoko laughed along, her hand gently brushing his arm. It felt like electric sparks shooting up his arm as his cheeks reddened slightly._

_Kyoko clapped her hands together." I still hafta tell you somethin'…" she pouted cutely._

_Havoc's blush threatened to take over his face. She looked so cute, so heavenly. She looked like she was teasing him. Her alluring smile, her enticing laugh, her captivating eyes, her tempting-… Don't go there. She was 16, and had the maturity of 11. He wouldn't trade her for the world. He would always stand by her. He'd protect her. He-_

…

_He wasn't listening to her._

_Great._

"_Jean? Jean!" she cried out._

_He smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."_

_She laughed and shook her head. "As I was saying, before you zoned out,I…I like someone…" she finished, blushing shyly._

_Havoc blinked, and a lecherous grin, slowly crept across his face._

"_Whoooooooooooooo?"_

_Kyoko blushed madly. "N-No one! Never mind!"_

"_K-Y-O-K-O… D-O-N-'T –L-I-E."_

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M NOT!"_

_A sigh. "Look, if you don't tell, I'll assume the worst person possible you **probably **like."_

"_L-Like who?"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_?"_

"_Breda."_

_Silence._

"_OH EW! !EW!EW!EW! NOT BREDA!"_

"_Hm. Fuery?"_

"_No."_

"_Denny?"_

"…_no."_

"_Well…Me?"_

_A hard blush. "JEAN!"_

"_I kid, I kid…Oh I know…"_

"…"

"_Maes!"_

"…"_*weird look**shudder*_

"_Then it's…Mustang."_

"_Y-NO!"_

_Victoriouse laugh. "AHA! Gotcha!"_

"_Jean…please don't tell!"_

_He one arm hugged her. "Don't worry. Secret's safe with me."_

_She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Jean."_

_{End Flashback}_

In those days he hid his feelings for her. He gave up his love for her to support her with her love.

It hurt.

Now, it was full blown love.

And it hurt. So bad.

He took another long drag. What did Mustang have that he didn't?

…

Everything.

Everything from alchemy to money to rank to women. He had looks, he had power and he had…everything. Havoc? Well… Let's just say… We love Havoc.

He sighed. He'd never have close to what Mustang had.

Smashing his cigarette in the ashtray, he treaded wearily to bed and fell in a light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

How could this happen to me?

Kyoko stared herself down in the mirror.

{Alright. Today is the day I spill. No more beating around the bush. I've done that for too long. Ever since high school, since that first day we talked, I fell deeply in love with him. He was smart, funny, cute, energetic, and a great guy to be with. He… I… I'm going to tell him I love him.}

She had changed out of her military attire and into a black miniskirt, a white blouse, paired up with white heels. She rushed outside to see if Roy was there, all the while remembering the first time they met.

_{Flashback}_

"_Kyoko Adams is a new transfer student. Please make her feel welcome," boomed the teacher._

_Kyoko felt blood rush to her face. Everyone was staring at her like she just stepped off of Mars. As she glided silently to her chair she snuck a glance at Jean. Catching her eye, he grinned reassuringly. Smiling back, she sat down._

"_Alright, get out your pencil. We need to take down a very important note!" the teacher said._

_Kyoko frantically searched for her pencil. It wasn't there. Gritting her teeth, she remembered she had it stolen from her by her brother._

_She cursed her bad luck. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand shake her shoulder slightly. Looking to its source, she saw a boy with jet black hair, dark eyes and a friendly smile._

"_Y-Yes?" she had asked stupidly._

_He had said nothing, only smiled mischievously and handed her a pencil. She looked at it dumbly. When she snapped back to her senses, she nodded her head in thanks and proceeded to write the note._

_He grinned at her and turned away._

_Her face went red._

_{End Flashback}_

She smiled softly, remembering the look in his eyes when he gave her the pencil. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked at it, remembering how she would always casually glace at Roy and how he always seemed to glance back. And how they talked. She and Roy talked nearly as much as she and Jean, they were that close. She and Roy were close friends and told each other, if not everything, a lot.

Looking at her self in the mirror one last time, she took a deep breath and stepped outside.

The first thing she noticed, was the gloomy grey sky. _It might rain…the almost seems like a bad omen…_she thought.

She wandered around the grounds, unsure of where Roy might be. Looking up, she saw movement in his window.

Briskly walking to the building, she went directly to his office, she raised her hand to knock, until she heard, not only Roy's voice, but Riza's as well.

"Riza…I'm tired…"

"Colonel, you have paperwork to finish. Go home when you're done."

"Riiiiiiiiza, you're supposed to call me Roy when we're alone! And…I don't wanna go home."

"Well, Roy, will you sleep on the street then?"

"Ouch. Cold. But no…cause I'm pretty sure you have a space next to you in your bed that needs warming."

"I swear you take to many liberties now that we're together."

Kyoko backed away from the door in shock. Did she really just hear that! Roy…and Riza? Tears started to spill out of her eyes, and with a choked sob, she ran out of the building.

Stumbling in the street, the rain poured down. She was soaked, and crying. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She hurled the pencil out of sight. She kept walking not knowing and not caring where she was. Not even realizing which house she was at, she raised a trembling hand and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for you in the rain – CH. 3

Havoc jerked from his slumber. Not knowing why, he prepared to go back to sleep. Then he heard it again, a more insistent knock. Looking blearily at the clock, he saw it mock him with 3:30 am. Throwing off the covers, he marched and swore all the way to the door. Hitting the light switch, he grabbed the door handle and threw the door open.

"Do you have no consideration of time? It's 3:30 in the mor-" Havoc yelled but stopped short, seeing who it was.

His eyes widened.

She stood before him drenched in rain. Her sodden black and white clothes clung to her slim body, her hair, now darker with the moisture from the rain, hung infront of her eyes. Though Havoc couldn't see her face, he knew immediately who it was.

"K-Kyo…ko. Wh-what are you doing here, in the rain no less?" He asked, still in shock. But when she looked at him, he felt his heart break.

He clear, beautiful, green eyes were filled with pain. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, and he could see more tears make their way down her face.

A gust of wind blew, and she closed her eyes as her body shook in the cold. Havoc gently put his hand on her shoulder and drew her inside. Once the door was closed, Havoc tilted her chin up.

"Yoyo-chan, what's wrong?" he asked softly, using his old nickname for her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

She couldn't help but cry, and Havoc enveloped her in his arms, shushing her gently, and rubbed her back.

She quieted down awhile later, and Havoc led her to his couch. "Sit here, I'll get you something else to wear." He told her. For the first time since arriving, she didn't cry but instead looked at him worriedly. "B-but, J-Jean! I'll ruin your cou-" She started, but he cut her off. "It's okay, don't worry. It's fine" he said, brushing hair out of her face. As usual, he was struck with the urge to kiss her and confess his feelings. But once again, he didn't. He settled with looking at her. His hand slowly cupped the side of her face, and he allowed his eyes to roam over her face.

Taken aback by the compassion in his eyes, she lowered her gaze timidly, feeling the tears. She couldn't handle kindness now. Understanding her feelings, he left and went to his room. Getting there, he sat on his bed.

What the hell?

Here he was thinking about her, and BAM, she's on his doorstep, in the rain. She was the strongest person he knew, always smiling, always laughing. He was so confused as to why this happened.

Shaking his head in worry, he found a white sweater and light blue fleece pants. He found two extra towels, and a hairbrush, and brought them all to her.

"Um…the bathroom is second door on your left down that hall, and you can put your clothes in the dryer in the room next to it," he said blushing, "I'll…go make some tea…" he trailed off seeing as how she had been crying since he left.

Bowing her head slightly, she took the clothes and towels he offered, and made her way to the bathroom, Havoc's eyes following her all the way there.

She locked the door and leaned her forehead against it. Hugging the towels, she tried to push down the queasiness in her stomach, but to no avail. Rushing, she vomited in the toilet.

Rinsing her mouth she looked at her reflection. {Stupid} she though, {Stupid, stupid, stupid! Crying yourself silly and distressing to the point you made opurself sick! Look at you!} and she did. Puffy, red eyes gazed tiredly back at her. Her skin seemed pale, she was shivering and she just felt stupid.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Kyoko, are you alright in there?" Havoc called from the other side of the door.

"Y-Yeah, I'm almost done!" she lied, hugging her wet body and biting her lip.

"No rush, but it's warmer out here. I made tea, just the way you like it." He answered, as his footsteps faded.

Changing quickly, she towel dried her hair and ran her fingers through it hurriedly. She took the towels and her wet clothes to the dryer and put them in. Afterwards, she made her way to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Havoc was waiting there for her. Two mugs of tea, one white with a black cat on it and one black with a white dog on it, steamed on the coffee table in front of him. A blanket, with designs of the night sky, was on the far end of the couch. He looked at her coming in and smiled.

"There you are. Sit and cover up, you look like you're freezing." He said scooting over to make more room.

She sat next to him, wrapping herself in the blacket. Taking the mug with the black cat, she drank deeply and gratefully.

"You remembered..." she smile softly into her mug.

"Of course. Not a lot of cream, but a whole lotta sugar." He grinned.

"And you were always black with 3 tablespoons of sugar, not much different." She giggled.

He chuckled, swirling his tea in his mug. Taking a drink from it, he turned to her. "Turn around, I'll do you hair."

Blushing, but obliging, she turned, and let Havoc comb the knots out of her hair. From the moment he dragged the brush through once, she was in bliss. Holding her tea mug with two hands to warm them, she leaned back slightly as he gently undid tangles from her hair.

Smiling slightly, he said, "You always did love it when people played with your hair."

She gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, though that usually put me to sleep." She sipped at her tea again, feeling the warmth go to her fingers and toes and closed her eyes.

She felt his rumbling laugh. "Don't be falling asleep on me now!"

She smiled and let the steam wash over her face.

After a lengthy silence stretched out, Havoc stopped combing her hair. "Kyoko... not that I want to pry but... what's wrong?" he asked softly, his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around and his blue eyes searched her face, his eyes full of concern.

She bowed her head and bit her lip to stop the tears. Havoc gently tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up.

"W-well... I went to go confess to Roy..." she said in a soft voice.

Havoc's heart plummeted. So this was about _him._

"And, um... he was in there with Riza...and I figured out they...by the way they were talking...that they were...were...together." she finished

He bit his tongue to keep from exclaiming in frustration. That _bastard._ HE was the cause of her tears? Havoc was furious to the point where he got up and stalked off to the kitchen. His hands shook as he punched the wall. He growled in aggravation. Kyoko came in the kitchen, looking very frightened.

"THAT ASS MADE YOU CRY?" he yelled.

"J-Havoc...don't worry about it, I'll get over it-"

"But I won't! Do you know how many years it's been since we've met? Do you know I trusted him to love you and never make you cry? Do you have any IDEA what I might do to him when I see him! That fucking ass had NO reason to make you cry! But he's such a damn womanizer, he couldn't stick with you! But instead of you seeing that, you went for him! Do you know there was one guy in the world that stood by you all this time? One whose shoulder you cried on, on who you always laughed with? The one guy that swore to himself, if he couldn't have you, th one who does answers to him? THE ONE GUY who SWORE to love you and never hurt you or make you cry? Huh? Do you know who that is?" He roared.

"J-Jean..." she whispered in shock.

"That's right Kyoko. Me. It was love at first sight for me, ever since I met you when you and your father visited the farm all those summers ago. It was me who loved you through high school. And it's me that loves you now. Have you never noticed? I love you." he said, trailing off into a low voice by the end.

He looked at her. The silent tears down her cheeks, the way she looked in his clothes, the hair tucked behind her ear, and her clear green eyes. He looked at the innocent beauty that shone through.

He crossed the kitchen. She never moved except for tilting her eyes up to look at him.

He kissed her.

He held her close and tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth a little and accepted the kiss.

Accepted it, at the moment, in shock.

{You know the drill people! Review! I wanna know if this is worth continuing!}


End file.
